Fifty walks though the Cherry trees
by Tiger Lily of the rain
Summary: When Lillian first moved to the town of Konohana, she was completely deluded with the vision of a quiet, monotonous lifestyle; but it seems like she and her friends have the particular knack of falling in the oddest situations and attracting eccentrically unique people. Walking through the cherry trees seem to be more fun then ever.
1. Beginnings

A/N: I love Bluebell, I do. But being a Japanese honor roll student, my first choice has always been Konohana. And the Cherry blossom graphics have been the best part yet. I love spring in Kono. And so, from my obsession with Cherry trees comes this, a set of fifty...double-drabbles?

I promise nothing but the fact that Hiro is going to be a prominent character (Isn't he adorable?) And a lot of fluff, huehue.

* * *

**Fifty walks through the Cherry trees**

_  
The first drabble: Beginnings._

Sky-blue eyes opened slowly, absorbing in stranger surroundings, nose perked up to the soothing scent of Cherry Blossoms by the window and brows furrowed.

The problem? This wasn't her house. Lillian jerked up, only to fall back on the bed groaning, courtesy of the piercing pain inside her head.

It had started to come back to her slowly; Her over excitement with the amount of land she had to work with, the new, shiny tools from Ina.

Being herself...she over did it,and possibly passed out.

But that didn't explain where she was. She might have been in the village for only a day, but she had felt every nook and cranny of her new home. This wasn't it, it smelled much too crisp and clean.

And then there were the eyes; huge and coal-colored, wet with worry; A voice, one of a stranger she felt she knew. Her pondering was interrupted by the sound of slight footsteps on the wooden floor. A young boy came inside the room she was in.

Lillian's eyes widened, it was him, the one from last night.

'Ah, you're finally awake, Miss Lillian, was it?' The boy asked, and she recognized the voice from her memories.

Instead of confirming that she _was_ Lillian, she suddenly asked him rather angrily, "What were you doing on my farm?'

The boy seemed confused for a rough second, then shot a warm smile her way and replied, 'I was out for a walk and I saw you passed out on the grass, Thank the Goddess it isn't winter.'

'Where am I?'

'You're at Konohana clinic.' It seemed as if something suddenly occurred to him. 'Oh, I am terribly sorry for being so rude as to start conversing without properly introducing myself.' He seemed to be genuinely sorry, and she was struck by the formality in his way of speaking. He smiled a little, 'I'm Hiro.' He said as he hesitantly put out his hand.

Lillian took it with gratitude and shook it vigorously, marking the beginning of a crazy friendship

* * *

Ta-Daa! Oh sue me for being such a sucker for friendship fluff. And Hiro, in his baby-faced, polite glory. Gah, gaming crushes..

Next drabble, I'm going to feature our little Ying! I mean..LOOK. AT. HER. And the ever so gorgeous Nori. Lillian is going to baby sit!

Did you like it? Do you want to kill me for calling this ginormosity a drabble? Do leave a review! 


	2. coffee

**The second shot- Coffee**

* * *

'Oh my Goddess, you are too _cute_.'

Ying winced slightly as a wide eyed Lillian pinched her cheeks. She looked at the seamstress sitting beside her and exclaimed, 'let's _play_ with her.' Nori sighed and Ying hid her face inside the crook of her panda's neck. Lillian on a caffeine high wasn't going to be easy to deal with.

The brunette girl giggled uncontrollably and picked the child up, "aren't you just adorable?", and twirled her around. Ying smiled a bit despite her initial shyness. She abruptly stopped and looked at Nori with glimmering eyes, "we should dress her up, as a _panda._"

The seamstress softly sighed and took Ying from Lillian's hands. 'We're getting you home, you silly girl.' She said as she took the giggling girl by the elbow.

Ying laughed softly.

* * *

Gah...I suck at this... I went 23 words over.

Anyway~ I'm hoping to bring in Reina in the next shot, and maybe Cam, huehue. Sue me for shipping them so hard. Oh and thank you, the two kind reviewers from last chapter! Everyone else, along with me probably believes this story sucks. But I'm not stopping vandalism just yet, nope.


	3. Smile

**The third drabble- smile**

* * *

'Well look at that, you beat me again.'

Rahi beamed at the Apprentice lying on the floor of his room; they were wrestling and he just beat Hiro a second time that morning. Hiro puffed his cheeks and sighed in disappointment, "You're too good at this, Rahi. I'm certain I'll never defeat you."

The child lectured," You need to eat more vegetables, nii-san.'

'I do, don't I?', Hiro laughed, sitting up. "What do you say to another round?"

Rahi laughed and jumped at him, tackling him down to the ground, Hiro laughing gently at his enthusiasm. Pretending to lose wasn't half bad.

Ina had been standing outside the room, watching the scene from behind the curtains, her lips curving themselves to a beautiful, motherly smile.

* * *

Am I obsessing over Hiro? **Obviously.**


	4. Feather

**The fourth drabble-feather**

* * *

Dr. Ayame wasn't your stereotypical doctor; one could derive that from her laziness and her less-that-idolic habits. Smoking, sleeping in, you name it.

Now Hiro was a different story; spotless room, perfect notes, getting up at 5, yep, a perfectly stereotypical doctor.

And then there were days like these when their roles switched entirely.

'Hiro,_ get up_.'

Hiro paid no heed to her annoyed voice; nestling deeper into his pillow. Ayame sighed, his insomnia was probably acting up again.

But if wouldn't get up now, it would get worse...and, oh well, She always had the her last resort. Ayame reached into the shelves beside Hiro's bed and took out a white feather. She looked at the sleeping boy for a few seconds; a very un-Ayame smile painted on her lips before she proceeded to tickle the boy to conscience

* * *

**I actually have insomnia, and sometimes when I oversleep it gets much worse, so I decided to do a re-write of feather; just to bring out the more caring side of Ayame-sensei****.**


	5. Flower

**Fifth drabble: Flow****er.**

* * *

Reina was ashamed of herself. She just felt like digging a hole in the ground and hiding in it. What blasted thing gave her the idea of visiting Bluebell?!

"Y_ou should totally check out Bluebell, Reina! They have so many flowers!." Of course, Lillian and her charmspeak. Was she stupid?_

Reina had visited Bluebell for sightseeing, a bit of plant-studying. Never in her life did she expect for the little orange-haired girl to just let out a cow in the middle of town! She was horrible with animals! Was it any surprise that she tried to dodge it and ended up falling face down on a flower bed?

"I'm so, so sorry.' Reina tried to look up at the purple-capped young man sitting in front of her; arms crossed and his eyes as cold as ice, but she couldn't. She felt horrible.

Much to Reina's surprise, Cam sighed softly and stood up, 'It's OK.'

Reina's face jerked up in surprise, was he really OK with it?

"Just be careful next time, in addition to the flowers, you could've gotten hurt.' Cam muttered as he opened the doors of city hall and walked out, leaving a relieved and surprised Reina in his wake.

* * *

Go on, call me mainstream. I know Hiro is fudgin' adorable, but Cam deserves the love he gets too. And Reina needs someone, seriously.


End file.
